Fall For You
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: SONG-FIC! Taichi piensa durante la noche si en verdad se merece a la chica que tiene a su lado. TaiOra! R


**Disclaimer: **

x: Ya aceptalo, Digimon no es, ni será tuyo jamás

Yo: No, ¡Nunca lo aceptare!

x:Nos haras jugar sucio entonces... Chicos

Yo: ¡No! ¡Mi albúm del mundial no!

x: Entonces, dilo

Yo: Ok... Ni Digimon Ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

x: Y ...?

Yo: Todo es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation.

x:Que mas?

Yo: La canción tampoco me pertenece... Es solo de Secondhand Serenade...

x: Buena chica! ¡Ten tu scooby-galleta!

* * *

Taichi la abrazaba delicadamente. Tenía cara de ángel cuando dormía aunque… Para él, siempre la tenía. Sonrió como un estúpido enamorado, y bien, eso es exactamente lo que era.

Comenzó a vagar por su mente. Recordaba que cuando eran más jóvenes, siempre discutían, y las discusiones siempre eran su culpa. Oh, cuanto se lamentaba, pues bien sabía que lo que ahora tenían, lo pudieron haber comenzado mucho antes.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
could it be that we have been this way before_

Recordó una de sus tantas discusiones. Donde ambos habían terminado llorando, pues si, él, Taichi Yagami le había llamado niño, siendo eso uno de los peores insultos que se le pueden hacer a una niña, y peor aún, a una adolescente que no está segura de quien es. Y aunque ella creía que no le importaba a su, entonces amigo, para él, ella era lo más importante en su vida.

_I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Y todo había cambiado una noche, en la que gracias a Yamato, había comprendido lo que sentía por su amiga de toda la vida, y el "ángel" del rubio, lo había hecho reaccionar justo a tiempo, cosa que Taichi le agradecía con el corazón.

El haberlo logrado le costó un esfuerzo enorme; Cinco mil veces mayor al que hizo en el Digimundo al momento de cruzar esa pared electrificada en la pirámide. Oh destino, aquella ocasión también la involucraba a ella.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Recordó que su mayor temor al momento de declarársele, era decir alguna estupidez, o no parecer serio, pues siempre, en los momentos donde más serio intentaba sonar, era cuando más torpe se escuchaba. Y claro, también le rogaba al cielo no desmoronarse, pues, ¿Qué clase de hombre seria? Si cuando eran chicos, más de una vez ella le había asegurado que él era su héroe, pues era tan **valiente**.

Sonrió.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta que desde que la conoció la amaba? Maldita falta de atención.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
you always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh_

Volvió a poner su total atención en la chica que dormía desnuda en su cama. ¡Aún no lo podia creer! ¿Era real? La chica parecía un sueño, una mala broma de su mente, porque era tan perfecta, y definitivamente no era posible que alguien torpe y despistado como lo era Taichi.

Su cuerpo parecía una droga, y es que no podía dejar de verlo, admirarlo. Tenía piernas largas, y bien formadas, y, a pesar de que al principio se había molestado por que la chica hubiera abandonado el Fútbol, por el Tennis, ahora decía ¡Que viva el deporte! Sus caderas eran anchas, pero no en exageración. Tenía una cintura envidiable, y unos pechos perfectos y redondos.

Al momento en que llego a su cara, se perdió en ella. Su tono de piel tan singular, era algo que llamaba la atención a cualquiera… Y el moreno de nueva cuenta dudaba de que lo que estuviera viviendo no fuese una mala broma de su imaginación. Admiró unos momentos más su cabellera rojiza, otra cosa más que la hacía única, y sin poderse contener, le besó dulcemente la frente.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

El Moreno comenzó a desesperarse. Amaba verla durmiendo, pero no se comparaba a verla despierta. Eso era algo completamente incomparable, pues si era hermosa por fuera, por dentro era una completa Diosa. Con esa actitud de niña tierna cuando ve que alguien se siente mal. Con esas agallas cuando ve que alguien está lastimando a un ser querido.

Esa actitud lo mataba, y le encantaba. Tal vez demasiado. De hecho, comenzaba a dudar si ella no estaba solo con él por lástima, o compromiso. Pero no, él estaba seguro de que Sora no era capaz de hacer eso, además el había presenciado varios rechazos de la colorina, por lo que estaba seguro que ella si era capaz de decirlo "no" a alguien, si no le quería en serio.

Volvió a sonreír.

¿Qué no se cansaba de hacerlo? No. Esa era la simple respuesta. Estaba viviendo la plena felicidad, y lo disfrutaba. En eso, se pregunto en qué estaría soñando ella, que sonreía tan seguidamente… Tal vez en el Digimundo. Tal vez en el momento en que gano el campeonato estatal de Tennis. Tal vez… en él.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
and hold onto your words  
Cause' talk is cheap  
and remember me tonight  
when your asleep_

-Taichi…-Dijo entonces entre sueños, lo que causó que el castaño sonriera, por milésima vez en la noche.

El aludido comenzó a jugar con los mechones rojizos de su novia. ¡Alto! Lo que acababa de pensar… ¿Era verdad? ¿Qué había pasado con el trato que había hecho con Yamato de ser solteros forever? ¿Y con el de nunca, jamás de los jamases enamorarse? Definitivamente lo había roto, de la manera más brutal posible. Pero, no le importaba, pues lo que estaba viviendo era mil veces mejor que quedarse soltero con Yamato…

Se estremeció, pues eso había sonado sumamente Homo, y el **no **lo era. Absolutamente no.

Volvió a perderse en la hermosa cara de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, y esta vez no se pudo contener. La beso, pero esta vez en sus labios. En sus suaves y carnosos labios.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Ante el beso, la chica abrió los ojos lentamente, y en el momento en que sus ojos carmesí, se toparon con los chocolate de él, ambos se sonrojaron como cuando eran unos simples adolescentes, y eso no tenía nada de malo.

-¿Qué haces despierto?-Dijo la chica suavemente-Creí que caerías rendido después de lo de… Hace rato-Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa juguetona, que se contagió inmediatamente en la cara de Taichi.

-Hum… Digamos que, pensaba

-¿A si?-Preguntó sorprendida, y no necesariamente por que Taichi no soliera pensar…

-¡Hey! ¡Si yo si pienso!-Dijo el castaño fingiendo haberse ofendido.

Ella comenzó a reír, ante el comentario del chico de cabellos alborotados-Lo sé, lo sé-Dijo aun riendo-Dime-Dijo mientras se acomodaba en los musculosos brazos de Taichi, a lo que el abrazaba su delicado cuerpo-¿En qué pensabas?

-En nada-Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y sexy.

-Vamos dime-Pidió la chica con una cara de perrito triste, a la que nadie, absolutamente NADIE se podía resistir.

-Bien…-Ella se puso atenta a lo que su novio estaba a punto de decir, y no podía evitarlo, ella siempre estaba atenta a lo que él hacía, o decía-Pensaba en lo mucho que te amo.

-¡Uy si!-Dijo ella con voz incrédula.

-¡Pero si es en serio!-Dijo Taichi con tono ofendido.

-A ha, si, lo que digas.

Ante esto, Taichi se puso encima de ella, y la comenzó a besar, primero por la cara, y después con el cuello, cosa que ella adoraba, y él bien lo sabía.

-Te amo Tai…-Dijo ella en su oído, cosa que hizo que los pelos del castaño se pusieran de punta, y que sonriera, nuevamente. ¡Ya hasta le dolían las mejillas! Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

-Yo a ti… Sora.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Dos historias en un dia! Valgame! Hoy si que me inspire! A que si? Y este es mi primer SongFic! Creo que soy un desastre... pero bueno...

Creo que le saque caries a mas de uno, pero informo que yo no me hago responsable del dentista, ehh!

Les agradecería que me dejaran su opinión con un Review(:

Saludos!


End file.
